Screw That
by vevlevert
Summary: Witty and sharp-tongued Zoe Bennet has four other sisters (Jess, Haley, Emily and Olivia) who live a chaotic life with their boy-obsessed mother and tired father. However, everything changes when haughty Will Darcy comes to Hertfordshire and clashes with Zoe. Sparks fly but will her pride and his prejudice drive them apart? Modern day P&P AU.


Zoe Bennet hated family parties. She glared at her reflection in the grubby mirror, trying to wash the sticky lemonade off her hands. It was always bloody Emily and Liv making everyone come out to these stupid places because they were able to influence their mother. Zoe sighed, looking down at her jeans which were also soaked with stupid soft drink. Everyone was just so… unbearable. At least Haley shared her sentiments, she was always so quiet and introverted, and hated these gatherings.

Zoe's dark hair fell in her face and rested her palms on the sink, groaning. She had to go out there again or risk her mother's disappointment, which was enough already.

Jess, her sister, rapped on the door. "Zoe are you gonna come out?" She asked.

Jess was always so quiet and polite, no wonder she had a queue of guys waiting for her. She had beautiful golden hair too, really setting her apart from Zoe all the rest of her sisters. Zoe opened the door and joined Jess, who looked sympathetically at her.

"Did you get the lemonade off?"

Zoe shook her head, distracted by Emily and Liv who were flirting shamelessly with some family friend.

"Jess why do they always do that?" She lamented. "It's so embarrassing for themselves and us."

Jess just rolled her eyes at Zoe. "Zo, they're just having fun! Anyway, we can always pretend we're not related to them."

Zoe laughed, as it was futile to ever pretend they weren't related. Each of the Bennet sisters, save for Jess, shared the same dark, curly, thick hair and their faces all looked like a faded, younger version of their mother.

Jess was obviously the prettiest- long, blonde hair, a symmetrical face, brilliant blue eyes- she was often compared to an angel, something Zoe found incredibly cliched and lame, but Jess was always flattered by.

Zoe absolutely detested looking in the mirror. Her face was so uneven, her eyes dark and her hair untameable. Jess didn't know how easy she had it- that is, both her personality and appearance being so attractive to, well, everyone.

Both Jess and Zoe joined their mother, who was gossiping at a table over wine and cheese.

"Girls!" She cried, raising her hand to grab Jess's arm. "Girls, Deborah Lucas over here was just telling me that two dashing young men- extremely rich men- and a sister of one of theirs has just come to Hertfordshire for summer!"

Jess gasped, feigning delight, "oh how nice! I love when new people move here."

Zoe scoffed, and Jess shot her a warning look from the corner of her eyes. Their mum was easily offended, and when she had an idea in her mind it was better to just roll with it.

Mrs Bennet surveyed her daughters, grinning. "And," she added, "I hear they're single."

Zoe felt disgusted. It was ridiculous how many times her mum had tried to set up her and Jess with family friends, because, firstly, they were the oldest, and secondly Liv and Emily were quite capable of attracting their own band of men in love with them. Haley had just been given up on, being the recluse.

Jess just smiled politely at her mum and at the her mother's friends, who were laughing, whilst Zoe resisted the urge to tell her mum off for being so obsessed with money and security.

Zoe was about to walk away when the woman called Deborah suddenly cried "ooh!"

Zoe turned around and saw two men and a girl approaching- one man with gingery hair and freckles smiling at people nearby, cheerfully greeting others, and a similar looking lean girl who looked more reserved, but still had a smile. The other man was a different story however. He had a handsome face with a strong chin, but it was ruined by furrowed brows and an unsmiling mouth. He seemed to look around the place with disgust.

Zoe didn't like him already. Tonight had already been a shitty night, and now just to add to that there was some dick acting like he was better than everyone here.

And now, it was getting worse. Her mother waved over Liv, Emily and Haley, and grabbed Zoe and Jess, practically frog marching them over to the new arrivals.

"Hi there!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed to the strangers. "I'm Noel Bennet, and these are my daughters- the blonde one's Jess, the one next to her is Zoe, and then Olivia, Emily and finally, Haley." She grabbed Haley, who was trying to slip away.

The ginger-haired man beamed, shaking Mrs Bennet's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name's Charlie- Charlie Bingley- and this is my sister, Sophia, and my friend Will Darcy."

Sophia smiled politely at the sisters, yet Zoe could tell she was taken aback by her mother's pushiness. Will simply nodded curtly, averting his eyes, looking bored.

Charlie didn't stop talking, not noticing his sister's and friend's somewhat cold welcoming.

"I've never seen such a beautiful looking family! I could've mistaken you for a sister, not a mother."

Mrs Bennet flushed, clearly delighted to have met such a charming young man.

She pulled Jess closer to her side. "Jess here is my eldest, and people often say she's the prettiest as well. She's constantly fighting off boys who want to date her."

Jess blushed. "Mum!" She cried, turning to Charlie. "That is so not true."

Charlie laughed. "I believe it to be true, you are stunning."

Don't say it, Zoe thought, don't say it.

"You remind me of an angel!"

Damn, Zoe thought, and she quickly tuned out of the conversation, ignoring Jess's humble (well-versed) response and her mother's antics. All her other sisters had left, and she was about to leave as well until Sophia spoke to her.

"Hey, Zoe isn't it?"

"Yeah" she replied.

"Me and Will were just saying how… friendly everyone was here."

Zoe felt annoyance bubble inside her. It was clearly a stab at her mother's forwardness.

"Yeah, out here we're just like chavs."

Sophia laughed, clearly unsure whether Zoe was joking or not. Zoe looked at Will who remained sullen and silent.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Will coolly regarded her, and replied; "I'm not very good at socialising."

"Nonsense" Sophia interjected, "there's just not much to talk about."

Zoe tried to ignore Sophia. "Well, practice makes perfect" she said to Will, and walked off before she would lose her temper. Sophia obviously had a thing for Will, though she could not see why. Despite being admittedly hot, Zoe couldn't see any other desirable characteristics he could possibly offer.

She sat down next to her father, who was alone. Him and Zoe were very alike- both "witty" (her father's words) or "rude" (her mother's words), and both preferred to not interact with the usual immature crowd at family friend's parties.

He smiled at Zoe. "Zo, look at your sister."

He pointed at Jess, who was whirling around with Charlie, both laughing.

"Awwww." Zoe said. "I knew that would happen."

Mr Bennet sighed. "As long as he's doing for more than her looks. It is a grave mistake to love only for appearances." He cast an eye over towards Mrs Bennet, whose face was still flushed with excitement.

Zoe doubted Charlie only liked Jess for her looks, as the pair did look deep in conversation. Even if most boys were absolutely annoying, Charlie did seem like a nice, happy person.

Throughout the evening, Zoe socialised with some other family friends and danced with Charlotte, pointedly ignoring Emily and Liv who were giggling and flirting with boys, and trying not to stare at Will, who was standing alone, a sour expression on his face.

She did find herself alone at one point though, sitting outside in the dark, staring at the stars. She thought the champagne she'd been sipping had gone to her head and silently cursed herself for not having more friends so she wouldn't be so miserable at the moment.

From the nearby porch she head footsteps and saw two boys come out of the house- one tall and the other ginger. Will and Charlie.

Zoe moved further into the dark, determined not to speak to Will, who was in the middle of asking Charlie if they could leave.

"But it's so fun here! Surely you can dance with or talk to at least one girl, we're not here for long." Charlie replied.

"I'd rather choose Sophia over anyone else here. You're so lucky to be dancing with the hottest one" Will said.

"She's amazing!" Charlie gushed. "She has the most radiant face and figure, although the other sister- is it Zoe?- was also pretty. She seems like your kind of girl, Will."

"She's okay, I guess. Not really my type at all though."

Zoe couldn't help but to be offended. Not his type? What an asshole. His type was probably some blonde, posh rich girl who rides light Palomino horses and sips tea with her pinky finger up. Zoe could imagine him sitting with this imaginary girl over an expensive croissant breakfast while discussing rich people stuff (Zoe had no idea what that would be, after all her family wasn't poor per say but they weren't filthy rich).

Zoe just shook her head to herself. Charlotte was going to have a field day when she heard this.

Will went on. "Her nose is quite beaky, her face plain and her body just passable. The only thing she really has going for her is her eyes."

What was this guy's problem? Did he always have a specific checklist in mind every time he met a girl?

Zoe had heard enough, and she slipped away to go tell Charlotte.

Charlotte was bemused, yet angry when Zoe explained what happened.

"What the fuck? I can't believe Will said that about you!"

Zoe laughed, trying to shrug off the sting of his words.

"It's probably 'cause you lost you were snarky when you first talked."

Zoe shook her head. "Nah, I think we just don't like each other. He's not nice at all."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe what he said… chivalry really is dead."

The Bennet family finally went home after Mrs Bennet stalled for two hours to allow Jess to talk to Charlie more, much to the annoyance of Mr Bennet, Zoe and Haley.

Once home, Jess and Zoe bounded up to the room they shared and Zoe immediately forced her to give details.

"Zo, he's amazing! So kind and funny." Jess sighed dreamily.

Zoe laughed and said cheekily. "Jess you're probably already in love with him. Anyway we all know it's the money which is the most important part."

"Zoe! You know I'd only like someone for their actual personality. I hope I see him again though."

"Yeah, personality is important, which is why I'll end up as a crazy cat lady while you have 10 children and a loving husband. Did you add him on Facebook?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah he added me. Should I message him or is that too keen?"

"Too keen."

Zoe and Jess then looked at each other and laughed. Zoe could tell that Jess really liked Charlie and it was going to be so cool to see where their relationship went.

"Shame about Charlie's friend though." Zoe said.

"Will? Why?" Jess replied.

Zoe told her what he said and Jess was shocked.

"Oh that's horrible!" But she could barely keep the grin off her face.

Zoe caught her smile and said "I know, but you're just happy the rich Mr Bingley called you amazing!"

And with that, Zoe and Jess both fell asleep, Zoe silently promising to herself she'll never let Will Darcy get to her in any way.


End file.
